The Need
by Slave2Writing
Summary: A young Wolverine trying to deal with who he has become. A fight between the animal inside him, and the man named James who is a part of him. He journeys to ask the questions "Who am I? What am I?"
1. Chapter 1

Snikt

Snikt.

A few drops spilled out, but it healed back quickly. It took seconds.

Snikt.

A brief thrill of pain. And then it numbed. Healed.

Snikt.

He wondered what would happen if he stabbed his own heart. Would even that heal?

Snikt.

Pain. Lots of pain. Hard to…breathe. Blood spilling past his own hand buried in his own chest. Pouring. Gushing.

Snikt.

He retracted his hand. His breathing came a little easier. His vision a little sharper. Already he could stumble to a shaky stand. He felt his shirt through his matted blood. A hole through the fabric gave way to…no hole. No hole, but a smooth muscular chest. Seemingly untouched disregarding the few hairs he grew.

Snikt.

He screamed. He bared his claws. His claws…his own curved bones that formed at his own will out of his own knuckles…

Snikt.

He tore a chunk out of his leg.

Snikt.

Out of his arm.

Snikt.

His face.

Snikt.

Chest, other lrg, other arm, back, thighs…

Snikt. Snikt.

Panting heavily he stopped when a sound reached his sensitive ears. His healed ears. Turning he saw her.

"J-James?"

What a sight he must have been. Blood spilling like a river all over him from wounds already healing in front of her. His clothing, however, did not have healing powers and so remained in tatters around his rapidly healing feet. Rendering him completely bloody naked.

He attempted a smile, succeeding in making him look even madder. Blood poured from his gums. He seemed not to notice.

"Sorry darlin'. I…" He stopped. How could he explain himself?

"You mind bringing me some new clothes?"

"Oh…oh yes of course. Right away." Blushing she ran back to their cabin. When she returned she saw blood trails leading further into the Canadian forest.

"No." She muttered. "No. James!" She called out into the forests. But he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A river

A river. He could hear it. Even smell it. He stumbled ahead, leaning against passing trees as went.

There, the river!

He dunked his whole head into the cool force, then swung his whole head back refreshed. Peering more clearly into the river he could make out a few fish. With a growl he plunged his hand into the river and retracted it revealing his claws and a struggling fish attached to them. Licking the blood that came oozing down his arm, he watched the fish indifferently before throwing it into his mouth and digesting it in one gulp.

He felt better now. Already the woman's cries were dimming…no longer ringing so loud in his ears. He no longer had to keep on cutting them off now.

He looked around him and decided that to rest here would invite trouble. He turned around and proceeded to make the trek through more woodland. He was a natural at realizing directions. He always knew North and South. East and West. But it didn't matter now. He didn't care where he was going. All he knew to do was to run run RUN!

"I've told you a thousand times already, I don't know!"

"How could you leave him like that? Where are your brains girl?! Good God do you know how they're going to react to this? What were you thinking?"

He paced nervously in front of her while she sat down staring pointedly at one wall of the cabin.

"If you expected me to take on The Wolverine, then you obviously haven't glanced at my contract lately. Keep him comfortable is all that was asked of me. Not wrestle him down."

Her answers were clipped and clear cutting in tone. Her eyes flashed a dangerous yellow in her anger.

He glanced at her in mild irritation.

"Oh get out of costume already. I can't rationalize talking to a stranger."

She looked at him in amusement.

"I'm not off the clock yet. We still have a Wolverine to find and a government to keep happy."

He resumed his worried pacing.

"They're not gonna be happy when we tell them that their prize weapon has finally gone off the deep end…and under our watch."

She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, and stood up.

"We're not going to tell them he's awol."

"And how are we going to that, huh? They're gonna check on him soon as always. When they see no Wolverine, what are they going to say?

A smile threatened the corners of her mouth.

"Forge you dimwit. Look with who you're dealing with…"

Blonde hair was slowly growing shorter and darker. Stubble was appearing and growing rapidly on her peach skinned face and her gaze hardened as her blue eyes turned a dark brown. Her breasts expanded and flattened out, as did her thighs and suddenly a muscular man stood in the women's place with a lot of hair growing on the side.

The man named Forge looked "him" over.

"Not bad…but I don't think you have to embellish his… package quite so much."

The "improved" Wolverine stretched his face out in an uncharacteristic smile.


End file.
